


don't care if they hurt

by troubledsouls



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 12:22:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 59
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11759784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/troubledsouls/pseuds/troubledsouls
Summary: if it weren't for the silence.





	don't care if they hurt

they're alone together. 

that wouldn't be so much of an issue, if it weren't for the silence. 

josh struggles up things to say to tyler as invisible fingers trace up his lower back. 

mentioning what's happening might make tyler concerned, and that might ruin everything. 

josh lies on his back and tries not to get lost in his trauma.

**Author's Note:**

> i am. a Mess


End file.
